


Mine, Yours, Ours

by Melstiel4real



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/Melstiel4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How R2M fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Yours, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN RPF so play nice.   
> hope you like it.

Mine, Yours and Ours  
R2M  
Genre: Pornish, Angst, Fluff  
Rating: Explicit   
A/N: No wives AU Be gentle I wrote this in the span of 2 hours and I haven’t written fic in years. Hope you enjoy. 

 

Rob Benedict, Richard Speight Jr, and Matthew Cohen hadn’t always been so irrationally codependant on one another. They hadn’t always needed one another to exist.   
But something magical happened when they started to work the convention circuit. It happened slow at first. Each one realizing that the other two men made them better human beings. 

At First it was Matt. He slowly started to fall in love with Rich first. His confidence, his humor, his give-zero-fucks attitude, but most of all the ability he had to make him smile and make him feel whole and wanted and loved. It seems rather cliche. And Matt laughs to himself about it each time he thinks about it. And each time they have sex he falls in love with Rich even more. His insecurities show and that’s absolutely beautiful to him. How this confident man can become so insecure and vulnerable when he is naked and exposed. No matter how many times they are together. Each time Matt goes to strip Rich of his clothes he hesitates, almost stopping him. 

“Babe, please, you are beautiful. Let me see you.” Matt said, looking into Rich’s eyes as he waited for his consent. 

“I trust you, Mattie.”

“I am gonna show you how beautiful I think you are.”

“Please, baby. Please.”

Matt took Rich’s hand in his and twined their fingers together. “Mine,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Then Matt fell for Rob. Sweet, loving, caring, sometimes timid, Rob Benedict. The first thing he noticed was his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Then his laugh. Then his smile. It was truly confirmed when Matt realized Rob’s ability to read his thoughts, like he knew what he needed before Matt did. And eventually they all became that with each other. Each man melding into the other as if they were one being. But it was Rob’s ability to be so perfectly innocent on stage and yet so dirty and seductive behind the curtain that sealed the deal for Matt. 

“The things I want to do to you right now, you are so fucking hot right now.”

“Rob, you say that to me practically every second of every day.”

“Matt.” Rob said backing Matt up against the wall and thrusting his hips into him” “Don’t.” “Tease me.” “When I am so hard.” Each paused punctuated by a thrust of his hips forward, causing their cocks to rubbed together. 

“I am sorry, Robert. You’ll just have to. Punish me.” Matt huffed out mimicking Rob’s thrusts. 

“Oh, Matthew, you know what it does to me when you call me Robert.” Rob huffed out, his breathing becoming more labored. 

“Well let’s go up to our room first. I am sure you don’t want anyone catching us.”

“Well I know one man who I would”

Matt pouted and dropped his head. He wasn’t used to sharing Rob yet. And Rob sensed his hesitation. “Hey. Hey. Look at me.” Rob said lifting his head up by his chin. “Don’t think for a second that you aren’t mine. Because you are mine, you’ll always be mine.” Rob said as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Matt’s lips. 

Yeah it was new for the three of them, the whole polyamorous relationship. Because it took all three men a while to realize they all felt the same way about each other. Because Rob and Rich had such amazing chemistry before, everyone always assumed they were together. I mean it isn’t to say that they didn’t make out, and fool around, and fuck each other, but neither really realized they had more than just a fuck buddy. Not until Matt showed up and made them both realize that they did love each other, but they also loved this other man, and they were very close to losing each other. 

“I saw you!” Rich yelled when they got back to Rob’s hotel room. 

“You saw me what?” Rob defended.

“I saw you watching Matt. The way you used to watch me.”

“Whoa whoa watching him how? And what do you mean used to?” 

“I mean that look you used to give me like I was the only one in the room and the only one that mattered to you. Like you didn’t need anyone else. 

“Wait what? When did I give Matt that look?”

“Today, yesterday, last week, last month. Where do I stop?”

Rob started to realize that maybe Rich was right, maybe Rob did fall for Matt. He walked over to the chair, slunk down, and sighed. “Rich, babe, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just happened.”  
“Yeah well what happens to me now? To us? What about that?”

“I dunno Rich, I dunno what to do. All I know is that I don’t want to lose you.” Rob started to cry then and he couldn’t stop himself. He lost control. He couldn’t lose Rich, he couldn’t lose his best friend and his lover and his rock. Rich kept him grounded he made him feel he had a reason live. He made him a better person. 

Rich saw his lover and best friend completely fall apart and he began to cry, in turn. He walked over to Rob in the chair got in his lap and grabbed onto him. It wasn’t a hug, he was hanging onto him like he was being ripped away. They both cry into each other until they couldn’t anymore. 

“Robbed leaned his forehead onto Rich’s once he caught breath he began to spill his heart and soul and he couldn’t stop himself. And Rich listened and among the “I can’t lose you’s” and the “you make me a better person.” he heard three words that made his heart stop and beat fast at the same time. It is in this moment he realized he loved him back. 

And when Rob finally stopped he said it back. “I love you too. More than words can say.”

“I can’t believe you are mine,” Rob said. 

“I can’t believe you are mine. And that i am yours. How did I get so incredibly lucky?” 

Two weeks later after they had decided to work through this little wrench in their lives that another wrench was thrown right in. 

Rob wasn’t sure what he was seeing at first and he made it a point not to jump to conclusions just yet. But he continued to watch Rich’s movements and behavior when he was with Matt. By the fifth time he was convinced that something was happening. Something wasn’t right. So he pushed it to the back of his mind for this con and he decided he would think on things and once he has concluded something was actually happening he would talk to Rich. 

But things ate away at him and the next con he saw it again. And he couldn’t push it back anymore. He was crushed. He slunk down in the green room chair as Rich was helping set things up. He was mulling things over and over in his mind and he knew there was something there, and he knew he had to say something. It was then that Rich came over. 

“Hey babe,” Rich said as he walked over to Rob. 

“Hey.” Rob replied very shortly. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing.”

“No something is wrong you are answering me in short sentences. Please tell me”

“Remember a couple weeks ago? At the last convention? When we had that fight about Matt?”

“Yes, I remember. I thought we were good. We were trying to move on.”

“We are. Well we were. Until today.”  
“What happened today? What’s changed?”

“What’s changed is that I saw you with Matt earlier. How you were joking with him, laughing with him, how you looked at him. I saw it. That look in your eyes when you know you want something”

Rich was taken aback, he didn’t know what to say. “I’m….”

“Look don’t make excuses or say anything until you have had time to think. You yelled at me about this exact thing two weeks ago, maybe it was you projecting your own feelings. I know I do have feelings for Matt and I now i know you do. We are more alike than anyone realized, including ourselves.”

“But, what if we can’t figure this out? What then?”

“Then, then I don’t know.”

It took them a month to figure things out and another month for them to realize that Matt felt the same way about them. And another month to figure out that they were inseparable. And another month to know how how to make each other scream in bed. 

“Mattie, please” Rob begged. Matt had been teasing him for what seemed like hours. Getting him so close to the edge before stopping. “Please. Please let me cum.”

“Okay, baby, you can come this next time.” Matt said as he lined himself up to Rob before pushing himself back in. 

“You are such a pushover, Matthew” Rich said from next to them. He liked to watch them sometimes, just getting off on watching his two lovers come completely undone. 

“You just continue stroking that beautiful cock of yours, lover boy. Let me worry about our beautiful Robbie. 

Oh man did he want to say something in retort just then. But he was so focused on the scene in front of him, desire took over so he did exactly what he was told, working himself while he watched Matt thrust into Rob rough, yet gentle. And Rob, holy fuck the noises he was making were insane, Rich had to do everything in his power not to lose it right then. He liked to wait until Matt and Rob were ready too, so they could all get over the edge together. 

“Fuck, Rob, Matt. So. Beautiful”

Rob was close, Rich could tell, and so could Matt. They all seemed to sync up. 

“Matt, fuck, I’m cl-so-Please.” Rob couldn’t even finish a complete word he was so far gone. Especially since Matt was doing that thing where he put extra emphasis on his thrust to hit Rob’s prostate. 

“Come with me now, baby.” Matt said through each thrust. “Let me see you come undone with me” 

That was it, Rob was sent over the edge and came crying out Matt’s name. And Matt came along with him crying out Rob’s name. And Rich came crying out both their names. 

Matt collapsed onto Rob and lay there as they all caught breath and brain function. When he felt recovered enough he leaned up for a kiss and then leaned over to kiss Rich who had managed to curl up next to them. 

Matt grab his hand and laced their fingers together. “Mine” he said as he kissed Rich’s hand. He then laced his fingers with Rob’s hand. “Mine”. 

They both replied “Yours.” in unison. 

Matt and Rob made eye contact and without saying a word knew what to do next. Matt climb onto one side of Rich and Rob curled around him on his side and they both wrapped an arm around his waist and at the same time said “Ours.”

Yep, Rob, Rich, and Matt were a unit. You didn’t get one without the other. They were not their full selves without the other two men. They couldn’t exists without the others and they wouldn’t want to. 

“I love you, Matt. I love you, Rob.” Rich said in response. 

“We love you back” Rob said. 

“Yeah, we love you back.” 

Matt got up to grab a washcloth to clean themselves up a little. He came back and gently wiped down his two lovers first and then himself. He threw the washcloth in the pile of dirty clothes and took his spot back on the bed. Rich had already fallen asleep. He looked over at Rob, “Old man.”

Rob chuckled and closed his eyes. “Love you, Mattie.”

“Love you too, baby”


End file.
